Cinnamon Roses
by plumscent
Summary: Miwako x Arashi. She reached for the biggest rose and settled it on his jacket pocket. “The best rose for you. I bet it has the best taste, too”. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Paradise Kiss. Simple and cruel as that ;-;

**Cinnamon roses**

Finally, it was December. Christmas time always made look Tokyo brighter, happier. Of course, along with lights and decorations came the harsh winter, and the snow. White, pure, fluffy snow. But Miwako supposed the best way to enjoy it was with a heavy coat on her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate on her (preferably gloved) hands, and _not_ sitting in front of Arashi's home while waiting for him to come back from his band practice with only one _Happy Berry_ jacket to keep her warm.

Oh she knew it was her own fault, for she had lost the keys to her boyfriend's apartment somewhere inside her own bedroom, but he was supposed to be home by now! Sitting with her chin on her knees, she hummed the last notes of _Sobakasu_ as her mp3 player turned off at its own accord. She had new batteries inside her purse, but she didn't really want to move. Trying not to sneeze, the pink-haired girl slowly closed her eyes, an image of a smiling Arashi rapidly forming on her mind.

Somehow, her thoughts drifted to the day Arashi officially asked her to be his girlfriend. She smiled at the memory. And that was how Arashi found her, fifteen minutes later, still sitting at his doorstep.

"Still haven't found those keys, huh?" he murmured. She stirred, but didn't wake. Did she know how dangerous it was for her to sleep there? It was getting dark! If she weren't so damn cute, he would have wakened her for sure. Instead, he unlocked the door and carried her across the small living room, placing her on the couch. She was so light, he often wondered if she was eating well. But then again, he never talked to her about it. _"You worry more than anyone else Arashi, yet you don't show. It's not that she doesn't know you care, but sometimes it is good to talk. Showing your concern is not a sign of weakness, you know". _Isabella had said that once. Maybe he really should talk to her about it. Among other things.

He looked at her and sighed quietly. She looked so beautiful, her full lips slightly parted and her shiny pink hair filled with little snowflakes. He kissed her cheek and looked at his package of brand new guitar strings, all the while suppressing the urge to turn on his radio.

"So that's what kept you?" her voice was so soft, so comforting. Like a lover's.

"Yeah"

"I see. Guess what Miwako was dreaming about!" her voice was light, happy. Like a child's.

He chuckled. "Chocolate-Banana parfait?"

Her eyes lit up, before she made a small pout "I wish! Hmm, I was dreaming of… _cinnamon roses_" she said the last part with a small blush. "Remember?"

He looked at her and smiled, one of those rare smiles that showed he was truly content. Oh he remembered alright, and quite well actually. It had been by far the most non-Arashi thing he had ever done.

* * *

"_Did you like them?" he asked nervously. It was the first time he was giving flowers to anyone, __especially roses. _Red _roses._

"_They're beautiful, Arashi, thank you!" she smiled, and he smiled back, mostly in relief. _

_They kept walking in silence, hand in hand. His gaze moved from the sky stars to Miwako, to their footprints on the snow. Should he ask her now? He already felt committed to her, had for a long time now, but nothing was ever spoken out loud. He felt incredibly silly, but found out it couldn't be helped. Lifting his other hand to play with the chain between his lip and eyebrow piercings, he gathered all his courage and was already opening his mouth when she spoke._

"_What do you think roses taste like?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I mean…" her face flushed. But then again, if there was someone who could understand her, that someone was Arashi. "Don't you think they look sweet? Like… _candy-sweet_?"_

"_I… guess I never thought about it…"_

"_On every anniversary, my mother bakes this cinnamon pie for my father, while he buys her a huge rose bouquet. Their smells always mix together" she laughed, remembering at how she would always stay with them at the table just because of the smell. "So, for me, red roses always looked like… they would taste like cinnamon. It's comforting." He had to smile at her innocence. She was always so simple; yet you could never tell what was on her mind. He knew he was far too young for these kinds of thoughts, but at that moment, he could see himself spending the rest of his life with her._

"_Cinnamon roses, eh? Yeah… maybe they do taste like that…" her smile widened. Oh well, it was now or never. "Ne, Miwako… do you think… maybe… you'll, you know, be my girlfriend." It wasn't really a question. He frowned at how lame it sounded, but there was nothing he could do now. Her answer, however, turned out to be a quite pleasant surprise._

"_I thought I was your girlfriend already" she seemed genuinely confused. He gave her a content smile and pulled her close._

"_Yeah, of course you are. I just wanted to… you know, make it official or somethin'"_

"_Oh, okay" her gaze dropped to her bouquet and her smile widened. She reached for the biggest rose and settled it on his jacket pocket. "The best rose for you. I bet it has the best taste, too"_

_She left him quite speechless. So he kissed her.  
_

* * *

"I wish those roses would have lasted forever" she said quietly.

"Maybe you'll get other roses someday. Say, at a wedding proposal" his voice was playful, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes. She smiled.

"Ne, Arashi, can you play something for me?"

His face instantly lit up, and she laughed. He was like a proud child when it came to his guitar skills.

"'Course. Which song?"

"You pick. I trust you" she smiled, and he looked at her briefly, before turning his head back to the guitar. He had caught the meaning of her words.

By the way the wind was blowing on the window, Miwako could see a huge snowstorm coming. But now, she wasn't cold anymore, and she wasn't entirely sure it was just because she now had a warm blanket around her shoulders.

******Owari**

* * *

AN: my first attempt at a Parakiss fic! I'm completely in love with Miwako & Arashi, but there are rarely any fics with those two. I hope they weren't too OOC, especially Arashi. I wanted to show a softer side of his (one that probably only Miwako knows).

Sorry for any English mistakes, Portuguese is my main language

Please review!

Kaoru


End file.
